List of Association Football Competitions
This page lists association football competitions broadcast around the world. 'FIFA competitions' 'Men's Tournaments' * FIFA World Cup * FIFA Confederations Cup * FIFA U-20 World Cup * FIFA U-17 World Cup * FIFA Club World Cup Women's Tournaments * FIFA Women's World Cup * FIFA U-20 Women's World Cup * FIFA U-17 Women's World Cup AFC Competitions The Asian Football Confederation (AFC) is the governing body for association football in Asia. National * Asian Cup Club * AFC Champions League * AFC Cup CAF Competitions The Confederation of African Football (CAF) is the governing body for association football on the African continent. National * Africa Cup of Nations Club * CAF Champions League * CAF Confederation Cup CONCACAF Competitions The Confederation of North, Central American and Caribbean Association Football (CONCACAF) is the governing body for association football in North America, Canada, Central America and the Caribbean. National * CONCACAF Gold Cup Club * CONCACAF Champions League CONMEBOL Competitions The Confederación Sudamericana de Fútbol (CONMEBOL) is the governing body for association football in South America. National * Copa America Club * Copa Libertadores * Copa Sudamericana * Recopa Sudamericana OFC Competitions The Oceania Football Confederation (OFC) is the governing body for association football in Oceania. National * OFC Nations Cup Club * OFC Champions League UEFA Competitions The Union of European Football Associations (UEFA) '''is the governing body for association football in Europe. '''National * UEFA European Football Championship ** UEFA European Championship Qualifiers * UEFA Regions' Cup Club * UEFA Champions League * UEFA Europa League * UEFA Super Cup Domestic Football Leagues 'England' * Premier League * Football League Championship * Football League One * Football League Two * National League ** National League North ** National League South * Northern Premier League ** Premier Division ** Division One North ** Division One South * Southern Football League ** Premier Division ** Division One Midlands ** Division One South & West * Isthmian League ** Premier Division ** Division One North ** Division One South France * Ligue 1 * Ligue 2 * National * Championnat de France Amateurs * Championnat de France Amateurs 2 Germany * Fußall-Bundesliga * 2. Fußall-Bundesliga * 3. Liga * Regionalliga * Oberliga Italy * Lega Nazionale Professionisti ** Serie A ** Serie B * Lega Italiana Calcio Professionistico ** Lega Pro Prima Divisione *** Divisione A *** Divisione B ** Lega Pro Seconda Divisione *** Divisione A *** Divisione B *** Divisione C * Lega Nazionale Dilettanti Mexico * Liga MX * Ascenso MX * Segunda Division de Mexico ** Liga de Nuevos Talentos * Tercera Division de Mexico United States * Major League Soccer (MLS) * North American Soccer League (NASL) * United Soccer Leagues (USL) ** USL Pro (USL) ** USL Premier Development League (USL-PDL) ** USL Super 20 League (USL-20) ** USL Super Y-League (USL-Y) * National Premier Soccer League (NPSL) * United States Adult Soccer Association (USASA) * United States Club Soccer (USCS) Domestic Cup Competitions 'England' * FA Cup * Football League Cup * Community Shield * Football League Trophy * Conference League Cup * FA Trophy * FA Vase * FA Inter-League Cup France * Coupe de France * Coupe de la Ligue * Trophée des champions Germany * DFB-Pokal * DFB-Ligapokal Italy * Coppa Italia * Super Coppa Italiana Mexico * Copa MX United States * Lamar Hunt U.S. Open Cup * MLS Cup * George F. Donnelly Cup